love come suddenly
by Diana032
Summary: Miku yang diberikan tugas dengan ayahnya membasmi wabah penyakit di kyoto tidak sengaja bertemu Len


Miku berjalan dengan ringan tanpa ada suatu kegugupan terlihat diwajahnya.

"Nona hatsune, kau adalah orang yang terbaik yang kami punya jadi jangan lengah sedikitpun."ucap sesosok pria berbanda kokoh dan kekar.

"Aku sedikit takut melibatkanmu karena kau putri dari atasan. _rather than is very attractive_ ?"tanya sambil menaik turunkan alis.

" _W_ _ell_ , aku cukup tertarik, aku akan berangkat pagi setelah fajar terbit. Dan kuperingatkan tugasku hanya mencari anti virus itukan?"tanya sambil menatap pria itu tajam. Pria itu terbahak keras "hahaha, kau terlalu serius. _Calmdown babe, this is easy_ _,_ "ujarnya meremehkan tugas yang diberikan terhadap Miku.

"Aku tak tahu kau menyukai hal semacam itu,"Miku pun memejam kan matanya lalu menatap pria itu dengan sorot mata seperti biasa angkuh dan tajam. "Menurutku, kau akan menyukainya?"

" _Really_?"tanya Miku meremehkan, "Tetapi medan yang ditempuh memang kuakui sangat menantang underline. Dan kau tahu, aku akan kesulitan. _Well, see you_ _._ "ujarnya sudah sedikit menyinggung lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Kau serius miku-can? Nanti kau akan mati,"cemas sosok cantik bak model yang merangkap sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Hatsune.

"Aku bukan wanita cenggeng yang menangis saat ia tak dapat barbie. Kau juga tahu, aku sudah berubah sejak _dia_ telah meninggal."ujar Miku menyiapkan beberapa ramuan herbal dan obat yang mungkin akan membantu nanti.

Luka menangkap jelas nada sedih diuntai kata yang terdengar santai itu. Luka lama yang tak bisa diobati lagi kecuali itu tetap dibiarkan terbuka membuat Luka sedikit meringis menyesal membuka pembicaraan kearah sana.

"Aku tahu, tapi Mi-can ...,"Desah Luka kesal bercampur khawatir.

"Kaa-san ku tetap menjadi perwira yang berani walaupun ia tahu ia akan tertembak teroris di barat Tokyo beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan aku harus mengikuti perjuangannya yang sangat berani dan keren,"Ujar Miku santai

Plak

"Dengar Miku, a-aku tahu ini sangat lancang tapi kau masih punya harapan dan masa depanmu masih panjang."Seru Luka dengan intonasi suara agak tinggi terdengar ucapan penuh rasa takut akan kedepannya.

"Jantungku bahkan terdapat sebuah mesin dan akan berhenti jika ia rusak, untuk apa mengharapkan orang jelas akan mati? Bukannya manusia akan mati? Bukankah itu fakta yang tak terelakkan?"Tanya Miku bertubi tubi membuat Luka terbungkam bahkan ia tak berkutik.

"Mi-can hiks..."Tangis Luka pecah.

"Hei jangan menangis Luka –san,"Hibur Miku bingung dengan gadis berambut Pink panjang.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan mati. Bukankah aku sudah membunuh ratusan orang dan sudah mengikuti berbagai kasus ? jadi tenanglah " hibur Miku memeluk gadis itu.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Berjanjilah Mi-can, kau tidak mati disana!"

"Ne."Balas Miku dengan nada terdengar pasti, namun tak mempungkiri sedikitpun kekawhatiran Luka berkurang barang sedikit pun.

.

.

.

06-January di utara bagian hutan Kyoto.

"Miku, bersiaplah untuk turun."kode pria itu. Miku mengeratkan mantel dan tasnya. "ha'i!"

Helikopter itu pun terbang merendah, dengan sigap Miku melompat turun. "Miku, tetap berhubung dengan walky talky mu jika kau terdesak," peringatnya. Miku pun menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Ingat, virus yang membuat manusia ini mirip dengan zombie ini sangat berbahaya. Ia tak merespon hawa tubuh tetapi mereka mengandalkan pendengaran, usahakan jangan terlalu berisik. Kami akan mengawasi mu dari alat pemantau." Peringatnya lagi sedikit cemas.

"Hn."Dengung Miku singkat berjalan keluar hutan.

"Good luck." Miku pergi.

.

.

.

Miku meminjakkan kakinya di kuil yang tampaknya sangat kotor dan berlumuran darah dimana mana. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut bangunan yang tampaknya tidaklah bagus.

'disini tampaknya 30% aman'batinnya menganalisa sekeliling hingga.

Srek

Dengan cepat Miku mengarahkan ujung knight SR-25 sniper rifle yang ia moditifikasikan depannya dengan pisau tajam.

"Miaw!"

Terdengar suara seekor kucing dibalik semak semak. Terlihat seekor Kucing Japanese Bobtail berjalan kearahnya, Miku menatap mata jernih sang kucing.

Bukan tertarik dengan mata tersebut, tetapi ada seorang mendekat.

Zret

Dengan tepat sasaran Miku menusuk jantung orang yang terinfeksi wabah penyakit mengerikan itu. Miku dengan cepat membalikkan badan lalu menendang perut orang itu sampai tertubruk dinding.

"Cih, menyerang wanita dari belakang,"Kesalnya saat melihat beberapa noda darah yang tak banyak mengenai tasnya.

Miku menatap orang didepan. Tampaknya sorang penjaga kuil ini. Dengan mata putih nyaris tidak terlihat hitam, urat urat bermunculan di sekitar kepalanya. Dan tubuh kurus kering –bahkan terlihat tulang yang menonjol disana.

Sungguh racun yang menyerap inti sari seseorang. Miku berjalan mendekat lalu memegang pergelangan tangan orang yang terjakit virus itu.

Nihil

Kemungkinan orang ini telah mati. Miku lalu menoleh kesemak semak tadi, tampaknya kucing Japanese bobtail itu sudah pergi. Mungkin lari ketakutan akibat serangan mendadak atau apa, Miku tak perduli.

Miku pun beranjak dari sana mengingat hari telah semakin siang dan panas. Padahal, ia baru bergerak sedikit tapi keringat tak henti hentinya mengucur dari dahinya.

Ia akui keadaan disini agak berbeda dengan di Tokyo, bukan disini sejuk tapi panas mungkin akibat virus ini menyebar menyebakan beberapa mahkluk mati dan hancur akibat reaksi bahan kimia. Memungkin lahan ini berubah menjadi lahan kritis atau lebih dikenal gersang.

.

Miku pun turun menuruni anak tangan dengan berhati hati. Bahkan dari sini terdengar jelas suara peluru dan ledakkan, yang beriuh diberbagai tempat.

Miku menandakan kota ini mungkin akan mati, lenyap dari peta dan terhapus sejarah layak kota mati lainnya.

Ia menoleh kiri dan kanan yang hanya jalan. Ditambah kuil tadi terletak diperbukitan dan agak jauh dari kota. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap beberapa orang yang terjangkit virus itu berjalan tertatih kearahnya. Ia berlari kearah kiri.

"Shit!"umpatnya kesal berlari memacukan tenaganya. Namun hal tak diinginkan datang lagi.

Beberapa orang terjangkit virus itu berada didepan jalannya. Ia pun mengayunkan pisau yang ada diujung sniper rifle tersebut layaknya tombak dengan orang yang terjangkit virus tadi. Namun sialannya pisaunya tersangkut dengan tubuh mati itu. Ia menoleh kebelakang kerombongan orang terjangkit virus yang mengejarnya, sudah sangat dekat.

'Sialan! aku tak punya pilihan lain.'kesalnya.

Ia merongoh kantong ranselnya untuk mengambil 1 dari 5 bom yang sudah dipersiapkan Luka untuknya. Ia pun melemparkan kearah rombongan itu dan sekuat tenaga menarik senjatanya yang tersangkut didada.

"Tapi selalu bisa membuat pilihan lain."Seringainya

Miku berlari sejauh mungkin dan menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya. Dia tahu efek mengunakan bom itu. Suara ledakkan yang besar memancing zombie –anggap aja orang terjangkit virus- untuk datang.

Brum

Dengan cepat Miku menghindar saat seorang motor hampir menabraknya lalu pengendara itu jatuh. Miku berjalan mundur menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan pembawa motor yang telah menegakkan tubuhnya.

"To-Tolong aku."rintih orang tersebut.

Mulutnya tak henti mengeluarkan darah, urat uratnya pun mulai bermunculan. Dengan cekatan miku menancapka pisau itu didada sebelah kirinya.

"Aakh!"pekiknya namun ia masih tetap bergerak. Miku pun menendangnya lalu menembak kepalanya.

"aarght"suara itu pun terdengar banyak dan mulai berjalan kearah Miku.

'gawat'batinnya. Miku pun menatap motor yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

'tak ada pilihan'. Miku berlari memakai tenaga terahkirnya menuju motor itu. Namun motor itu tak hidup mungkin berhubungan jatuh tadi.

"kumohon menyalalah"pintanya.

Brum brum

"Yokatta,"Gumannya.

Miku pun segera menancap gas. Sepanjang perjalan Miku harus benar benar berhati hati tambah lagi banyak zombie yang menghadangnya.

Sore pun mulai memerah, Miku memakirkan motor itu dipinggiran sungai. Disini tampaknya cukup aman. Sungguh hari ini membuat jantung berpacu begitu kencang. "...kau tahu disini lumayan menyenangkan. Seberapa jauh jarakku kekota melalui pantau helikopter?" Miku kini memberi tahu setiap rincian tugasnya. "..oh 65 Km lagi ya? Kau tahu Leon, aku mulai serius dengan tugas yang kau berikan dan tolong kabarkan ayahku"

Tiba tiba kontak terputus.."memang signal disini sangat jelek ya"gumahnya lalu membuka ranselnya mengambil makan dibuat luka untuknya.

 _mi-can kutahu, pasti kau akan kelaparan disana. Maaf ya kalau bekal selanjutnya makan kaleng.. aku benar benar khawatir jadi jaga janjimu ya ^^ aku percaya dengan Mi-can_

Miku tersenyum melihat nota kecil tertempel di tempat makannya. Baru sudah meneguk minum setengah dan 4 suap bekalnya, zombie pun mulai berdatangan. "Tampaknya aku akan semakin suka disini, ayo kita cari tempat penginapan."serunya memasukkan semua peralatan makannya ketas ranselnya dan menyalakan motornya melaju menelusuri jembatan tersebut.

.

Menyedihkan

Itulah suata kata yang tepat itu pergelaran kota ini. Badan tak benyawa dan udara yang tak lagi segar. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya tumpukkan tubuh tak bernyawa diselingi cairan berbau besi.

Miku hanya mendengus kecil, karena jaringannya kepusat cukuplah buruk. Ia melirik sekitarnya, matanya tak berhenti menatap sedih semua yang terjadi.

Miku melanjutkan langkah kakinya menelusuri trotoar, sambil terus memasang mode waspada. Jika kau lengah kau akan mati. Itu lah motto miku selama ini.

Miku segera merongoh saku celananya mengambil walky talky. "Miku, sepertinya disana aku melihat tanda tanda kehidupan namun kurang begitu yakin, karena disini signalnya sangat lemah."Keluh Leon menatap radar di monitornya.

"kurasa kau butuh berlibur"kekeh Miku mendengarnya. "Ingat! selalu hati hati, jangan ceroboh."ujar Leon mengingat. Miku terkekeh kecil.

"Jika aku mati berarti takdirku sampai disitu tak lebih."ungkapnya lalu mematikan sambungan sepihak.

Srek srek

Miku segera memasang pose waspada mendengar suara suara itu tak mengenakkan itu, ia melihat kiri dan kanan seraya melangkahkan kakinya maju.

" _Excuse Me_ _…_ _"_ ujar seseorang membuat Miku dengan spontan menodongkan ujung pisaunya tepat dileher pemuda itu. "Apakah kau, zombie?"tanya Miku curiga.

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan itu tak lah masuk akal. Tapi, pertanyaan begitu akan terdengar akurat jika yang didepanmu adalah sebuah zombie.

"Kurasa tidak, apakah aku boleh ikut denganmu?"tanya pelan. Miku memandang pemuda itu dari atas hingga ujung sepatu. Dahinya mengerut sejenak lalu mengangguk samar

"Terserah … tapi ingat jangan pernah merepotkanku. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Hatsune Miku,"Pemuda bersurai yellow blonde itu hanya memandang Miku

"Baiklah Nona Hatsune perkenalkan namaku Kagamine Len, dan aku berjanji tak merepotkanmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"Tanya Miku sambil diikuti Len dari belakang.

"Aku menahan diriku dirumah selama virus menyebar, kau tahu virus itu sangat cepat menyebar jika kau tergigit mereka, dan selama 10 detik virus itu sudah mengusai inangnya."ujar Len membuat Miku berhenti sejenak.

"Apa kau dokter?"tanya Miku menerka. Len mengeleng ringan,"Bukan, aku hanya memerhatikan mereka."sanggahnya. Miku segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tak jauh dari sini ada supermarket…. Namun disana terdapat beberapa kumpulan zombie,"ujar Len memberitahu. Shapirenya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apakah kau penduduk disini?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Tidak juga,"ujarnya santai berlalu meninggalkan Miku, dahi Miku berkerut samar. "Aku hanya seorang anak mengunjungi orang tua saja,"Lanjut membuat Miku membelalakkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku."ujar Miku cepat cepat merasa tak enak. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud menyinggung pemuda bersurai Light Yellow didepannya.

"kamu sebut pun tak akan merubah apapun, jadi tak apa. Namun kini masalah kita adalah 'mereka'."ujarnya mengarahkan dagunya kearah segerombolan zombie diperempatan jalan.

"Kurasa dengan menggunakan granat akan menghancurkan mereka,"ujar pemuda itu mengeluarkan beberapa bom yang tampaknya rakitan sendiri dari tas ransel yang disandangnya.

"Itu tak akan mencegah mereka, malah akan membuat mereka tambah banyak … menurutku, mereka peka dengan suara tidak dengan hawa panas,"sela Miku sambil mengigit ibu jarinya –pose berpikir-.

"Kalau begitu ayo,"Ajak pemuda itu berjalan duluan.Miku sontak terkejut dengan perbuatan berani mati itu.

"Apa-"

"Berarti mereka tak peka hawa tubuh, bukan? Kita hanya perlu menghindar dari pola gerak mereka saja."simpul pemuda itu santai sambil tersenyum. Jantung miku berdegup kencang melihat pemuda itu, "Whatever".

Len dan Miku berjalan santai melewati zombie tersebut. Namun Len tak sengaja menendang sebotol kaleng soda yang telah kosong hingga menghasilkan suara cukup menarik perhatian zombie.

Miku yang melihatnya segera mengambil Ak47 yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Len segera menghindar dari terjangan orang yang terkena infeksi virus.

Beberapa yang terinfeksi virus tersebut berhasil memegang kedua lengan Len membuat Len tertahan dan tidak bergerak. Miku sontak menembak kepala mereka itu. Len segera menahan cakaran kuku mereka yang cukup tajam.

"Kau tidak apa?"Tanya Miku tanpa melihat Len. Manik toskanya sibuk mengeker zombie zombie yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Terlalu banyak, Shit!"Umpat Miku kesal melihat mereka tak habis habis.

Len segera menarik lengan Miku ke sebuah lorong disebelah kiri mereka. "Kita berlari sampai kesuper market itu!"Tukas Len tanpa melepaskan tangan Miku. Miku yang ditarik dengan Len hanya melirik kebelakang merea.

"Menembak mereka tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Sebaiknya, kau simpan dulu pelurumu dan fokus dalam perlarian kita!"Perintah Len tiba tiba membuat Miku mengangguk singkat.

Entah mengapa sentuhan kulitnya dengan pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu menghasilkan sengatan aneh. Dan yang lebih Miku heran, kenapa pipinya terasa memanas?

Miku segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap fokus berlari kedepan.

"Kau hafal jalan ini?"

Len tidak memberi jawaban hanya memandang kedepan dan memegang tangan Miku erat.

"Itu supermarketnya."Ujar Len membuat Miku memandang kedepan.

Benar

"Cepat mereka semakin banyak!"peringat Len karena Miku mulai melambat dalam berlari.

Dengan cepat Miku dan Len menutup pintu supermarket itu. "Hosh..Hosh.. kau tidak apa Len-san?"Tanya Miku menatap manik sapire Len. Len menggeleng lalu menarik beberapa barang yang dapat menganjal pintu kaca tersebut.

"Apa kau punya senjata?" Miku segera membuka tas bawaannya. "Maaf hanya Revolver,"

"Not Bad,"ujarnya menatap lalu mengambil revolver dari tangan Miku.

Tes

Mata Miku membulat ketika warna merah segar perlahan turun dari sobekkan yang tampaknya akibat serangan tiba tiba 'mereka'. Tak terlalu besar namu cukup membuat darah keluar .

"Itu…" Tunjuknya takut takut kearah luka yang tertoreh di bahu Len.

"Aku tahu."

Hening tak ada percakapan diantara mereka.

"Rasanya disini sangat aneh."ujar Len memecah keheningan yang lama diantara mereka. Manik Miku menyapu keadaan super market tersebut.

"Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, disini terlalu mencurigakan."ujar Len menjelaskan apa yang menganggu pikirannya.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Len menggunakan instingnya, membuat Miku terheran dengan pria pirang sebelahnya ini. Len terlihat seperti cenayang.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita berkumpul kembali kepintu masuk supermarket ini."usul Miku dibalas anggukkan Len.

Len berlari kecil semakin menjauh dari pandangan Miku. Miku menyeret kakinya menatap rak yang berserakan dan jangan lupa disana sini bertebaran bercak bercak merah.

Miku berhasil menemukan rak makan instan dan dengan cepat ia mengambil beberapa persedian makanan instan itu.

Dor dor

Manik Miku terkejut. Ini suara senjata, jangan jangan Len. Dengan langkah kaki tergesa gesa ia berlari mencari keberadaan Len. Ditambah keadaan Len tidak menguntungkan.

"Hosh..hosh…" Miku berhenti sejenak memegang perutnya terasa kram karena terlalu menguras energi.

"Len?"

"Miku?"

Ada rasa lega bercampur senang ketika Miku menatap Len tak kurang apa apa disosok itu. Len juga sedikit terkejut melihat Miku begitu ketakutan dan gelisah terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Len memecah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa detik.

"Kau tak apa?"Tanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Len. Miku tahu pernyataan itu sia-sia karena tampaknya Len tak terluka sedikit pun kecuali luka yang ia dapat dari zombie menahannya tadi.

"Suara tembakkan tadi…,"Kalimat Miku tergantung begitu saja, dia baru menyadari bahwa suara tembakkan itu berasal dari lantai atas.

"Ayo Miku!"ujar Len menarik Miku berlari entah kemana.

.

Miku dan Len berhenti kesosok didepan mereka. Bukan karena takut tapi …

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Miku melayangkan pertanyaan ke pemuda bersurai dark blue itu.

"Aku ? kau tak perlu siapa aku, dan mau apa aku disini. Tapi, aku memberi saran sebaiknya kau tidak menginap malam ini disini." Membuat dahi Miku mengernyit dengan saran pemuda dark blue ini.

"Miku itu!"Seru Len terkejut ketika mata shapirenya menangkap siluet bukan! Melain beberapa segerombolah orang yang terinfeksi virus dibelakang mereka.

"Apa ada jalan lain keluar dari sini?"Tanya Len ragu memanggil pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai dark blue itu merasa pertanyaan dituju kepadanya langsung menoleh.

"Kurang tahu mendetail, mereka masuk berasal pintu dari sana."Ujarnya menunjuk 'mereka' kejauhan yang berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Bukannya pintu super market ada dua?"Tanya Miku menyadarkan kedua pemuda itu.

"Benar!"seru Len baru sadar lalu memikir sesuatu ide untuk keluar dari suasana mencekam ini.

"Kurasa mungkin bisa kelu-"

"Len!"Panggil Miku tiba tiba memotong pembicaraan Len dengan kaito.

Len menoleh kearah Miku. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah Miku seperti menahan sesuatu dan dilihat dari posisi tegaknya tak nyaman. Jangan jangan…

"Aku ingin kekamar mandi."Lanjutnya malu malu.

Glup

Sontak kedua pemuda itu meneguk ludah kasar. Tampaknya takdir senang menguji mereka ya batin Len minus Miku dan Kaito.

"B-baiklah…"sahut Len pasrah menuntun Miku entah kearah mana.

"Hoi kalian akan kemana?"Tanya Pemuda itu membuat Len memutar badannya.

"Mencari Toilet."

"Apa kau tahu itu dimana?"Tanya menuntut. Len terdiam sejenak.

Oh shit!

Len mengumpat dalam hatinya bertapa cerobohnya dirinya, untung mereka tak pergi kearah zombie banyak itu. Atau mereka menyerahkan nyawa mereka tanpa sadar ke segerombolah orang yang terinfeksi itu.

Menurut Len, mereka hampir seperti kanibal dari pada zombie atau Undead.

"Kau tahu?"Tanya Len menatap sosok pemuda itu. "Hm," sahutnya.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan jalannya."

Kaito mengangguk meniyakan permintaan Len.

.

'Tes'

"Aku… Kaito shion."Ujar pemuda dark blue itu memecahkan keheningan. Mereka kini berdiri didepan pintu toilet bersiaga kalau kemungkinan zombie datang menyerang.

Len tersadar pria itu tampaknya mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Namaku Len Kagamine, salam kenal."

Kaito berjalan mengeliling toilet tersebut dan tampaknya ia mengambil sesuatu.

Ceklek

"Sudah?"Tanya Kaito menatap Miku keluar dengan perasaan lega. Namun raut wajah Miku berubah menjadi terkejut dan menunjuk kedepan.

Glep

Didepan mereka terdapat se kumpulan zombie mendekat.

"Apa kau menunggu mereka menyerangmu?"Tanya Len memancing hasrat membunuh Miku maupun Kaito. "Tidak sama sekali."Jawab mereka hampir bersamaan lalu mengeluarkan kapak dan Miku sniper rifle yang ujung dimodifikasi pisau.

"Sebainya kalian membunuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.Kalau kalian tak sayang nyawa silahkan saja mencoba." Len bukan menyindir tapi terkesan mengingatkan bahwa ruangan ini kosong.

Dan biasanya ruangan kosong akan membuat gema yang akan menarik zombie untuk datang.

Kaito dan Miku mengangguk segera menerjang kedepan. Kaito memukul kepala zombie itu hingga terlihat kepalanya remuk dan perlahan keluar darah. Len menduga bahwa Kaito mendapat kapak itu saat ditoilet, konsep kebakaran kata orang.

Kaito hanya mengelak lalu menendang zombie itu langsung terjatuh lalu memukul berkali kali kepala mereka dengan linggis yang dibawanya.

"Belakang."Arah Len santai langsung direspon Miku. Miku segera mengerakkan tubuhnya lincah menghindar serangan zombie.

"Kanan ada dua."Lagi lagi Miku berlari ke dinding lalu memijak dinding itu membuat badannya terdorong kebelakang. Dengan cepat ia membuat gerakkan memukul menggunakan sisi tajam pisau itu.

Brak

zombie itu terjatuh tak berdaya keubin depan toilet tersebut. Kepalanya tak henti mengeluarkan darah dan otak dari sana.

"Tampaknya zombie sudah sedikit berkurang, bagaimana kalau kita mencari malam menginap pada mala mini?"Tanya Kaito memandang sekitarnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Len memijak tumpukkan zombie yang mati tak memperdulikan sepatunya juga terkena genagan darah menjijikkan dari zombie itu.

"Aku juga ingin mengistirahat tubuhku. Terhitung dengan ini aku sudah melewati 2 malam tanpa tidur membuatku lelah."Keluh Miku dibelakang mereka.

"Disini terdapat dua pintu'kan. dan kami tahu satu pintu itu." Kaito menoleh dan Miku tampaknya baru mengingatnya.

"Pintu masukkita kemari'kan?"Tanya Miku menatap kedepan siaga.

"Tepat."

Baru saja mereka tiba di pintu tersebut. Mengingat Super market membuat pintu itu dari lapisan kaca membuat mereka dapat melihat pemandangan diluar sana.

"Kenapa mereka bergerumun disana?"Keluh Len kesal.

TBC

A/N :

Huahahaha :'v nana kembali merombak dari awal ini fict, enggak masalahkan? Nana menilai fict nana ini menyakiti mata...

Menurut kalian apa judul yang pas untuk FF ini? Judul Nana sangat aneh jadi berminat menyumbang Nama judul? Biar greget :3

Ohya 'Mereka' yang dimaksud Nana adalah orang yang terinfeksi virus. Mungkin kalau reader enggak keberatan mungkin chapter depan Nana menggunakan kata zombie biar mudah membuat ceritanya :3. Oke See You~


End file.
